bbinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Indian colonist
Zamburak • Sepoy |new_features = |new_resources = Wollen cloths |footnotes = *Both has their own monk. |wonders = Taj Mahal • Agra Fort • Charminar Gate • Qutab Minaret |leaders = Akbar The Great Zahir-uddin (Babur) Aurangzeb Shah Jahan • Mahatma Gandhi • Nehru }} Indian colonist '''is a colonist in Pacific Territory Colonize. It represents the colonization of India. Overview Though we know that India in real-world doesn't have any colonial islands, except for Andaman and Nicobar Islands, here we bring India into colonial power. Leaders When you play as India you are the leader. When you play as another colonist your opponent or ally is one of the leader listed below: Mughal emperors *Babur *Akbar The Great *Aurangzeb *Shah Jahan Modern India *Mahatma Gandhi *Nehru Unit Indian colonist has a great variety of units to choose from, including expensive but devastating Elephant units. *The '''Gurkha is a powerful Indian long-range skirmisher unit. The Gurkhas are a Nepalese ethnic group who originally claimed to be descendents of the northern India Rajputs, but who took their famous name from the small state of Gurkha in Nepal, which they conquered in the early sixteenth century. Known for their short, curved sword called a kukri, the Gurkhas served in the armies of India and of Great Britain during World War I and World War II. *The Howdah is a sturdy Indian cavalry unit featuring a carriage full of archers that fire devastating long-range attacks, causing great damage to cavalry, artillery, and siege units. Howdah is the traditional name for a carriage that is strapped across an elephant's back, allowing it to carry human riders, including the "mahout," the beast's human handler. Although elephants have been used in warfare for centuries, the Mauryan Empire of ancient India first used the howdah in combat in about 300 BCE. *The Brahmin is a Hindu's highest caste. It can be created in a religious building (temple). *The Islamic priests are Muslim priests. They are from Mughal Empire. They can be created religious building called mosque or Islamic monastery (not temples). *The Siege Elephant is an incredibly tough Indian siege unit, essentially a Culverin mounted on the back of an elephant. It does massive damage to buildings, ships, and other siege. While elephants were not very effective as siege weapons, many armies tried to capitalize on the beast's strength or size when attacking enemy fortifications, and in some instances, the light cannon were mounted on the Howdah, or carriage, that was secured atop an elephant's back. *The Sowar is a quick heavy cavalry unit that brandishes a powerful talwar saber from atop a camel, and it is effective against archers and skirmishers. Its speed is perhaps the Sowar's greatest asset, as it is able to cover great distances in a short duration. It can be trained at the Caravanserai. In Persian, the word "sowar" literally means "the one who rides." During the British East India Company's occupation of the Indian subcontinent, "sowar" was used in reference to native cavalry units in the Company's employ. *The Zamburak is an Indian light cavalry unit with a mounted gun that inflicts great damage on heavy cavalry. A zamburak is a small weapon carried on and fired from the back of a camel. The name comes from the Arabic "zambur," meaning hornet. Before gunpowder, early versions of the camel-mounted gun featured a bolt-firing crossbow that produced a buzzing twang at discharge, which gave the weapon its name. unit_gurkha.gif|The Gurkha unit_howdah.gif|Howdah unit_siegeelephant.gif|Siege Elephant unit_sowar.gif|Sowar unit_zamburak.gif|Samburak unit_sepoy.gif|Sepoy Wonders You need to build wonder to go to next level. This wonders are World Heritage Site. *Taj Mahal, level 1 *Agra Fort, level 5 *Charminar Gate, level 7 *Qutab, level 9